Street Fighter: World Warriors
Street Fighter: World Warriors is a collaboration title for Capcom and Koei-Tecmo based on the popular Street Fighter franchise. It is to be released for PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The game is the same as the Warriors C6 system. There is a three Super Art meter system similar to the three Musou System from Samurai Warriors. Holding the Super button will determine what Super Art is used. Characters *Ryu *Ken *Eagle *Retsu *Geki *Joe *Mike *Birdie *Gen *Lee *Chun-Li *E. Honda *Guile *Zangief *Blanka *Dhalsim *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Cammy *Fei-Long *Dee Jay *T. Hawk *Akuma *Rose *Nash *Dan Hibiki *Guy *Sodom *Rolento *Poison *Maki Genryusai *Sakura Kasugano *Rainbow Mika *Karin Kanzuki *Cody *Juli *Juni *Alex *Dudley *Yun *Yang *Ibuki *Elena *Oro *Necro *Sean Matsuda *Hugo *Urien *Gill *Remy *Makoto *Twelve *Q *Rufus *Abel *El Fuerte *Crimson Viper *Seth *Hakan *Juri *Oni *Necalli *Rashid *Laura Matsuda *F.A.N.G *Kolin *Ed *Gouken *Decapre *Evil Ryu *Violent Ken *Shin Akuma New Characters *Goutetsu - Gouken and Akuma's master, said to possess the Hadouken before Gouken and Ryu. *Wulf - A kickboxer from Leipzig, Germany, wishes to compete with Balrog and Dudley in a Triple Threat fight. *Tirana - A female hapkido user from Chile *Der Feuersturm - A wrestler from Vienna, Austria, wants to prove Turkish wrestling is unworthy of being Europe's greatest sport *Mitsuki Ishida - A kunoichi from Nara, Japan, planning to bribe Ibuki's ninjas to her cause. *Hafedd - A tuareg bandit from Luxor, Egypt, seeks to profit from oil. *Jenny Rafferty - A tan-skinned bo staff fighter from Tallahassee, Florida. Has been constantly turning down invitations to join the Mad Gear gang sent by Rolento. Stages *Suzaku Castle *San Francisco *Kyoto *Metro City *Nairobi *Amazon *Hidden Shrine *New York *Hong Kong *Festival at the Old Temple *The Half Pipe *Mad Gear Hideout *Jurassic Era Research Facility *High Roller Casino *Temple Hideout *Lair of the Four Kings *Forgotten Waterfall Music The game uses a mix of rock, jazz, techno and traditional instruments. CPS1, CPS2 and CPS3 versions are also available to unlock. Voice Cast English *Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Evil Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Ken Masters, Violent Ken *Richard Epcar - Retsu, Akuma, Oni, Shin Akuma *Ben Diskin - Geki *Kyle McCarley - Joe *Greg Eagles - Mike *TJ Storm - Birdie *Gideon Emery - Eagle *Jeffrey Schmidt - Lee *Michael Sorich - Gen *Taliesin Jaffe - Adon, Blanka *Isaac Singleton Jr. - Sagat *Keith Silverstein - Gouken *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Travis Willingham - Guile *John Snyder - E. Honda *Peter Beckman - Zangief *Christopher Bevins - Dhalsim *Ben Carter - Balrog *Doug Erholtz - Vega *Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison *Caitlin Glass - Cammy White, Decapre *Matthew Mercer - Fei-Long *Chris Cain - Dee Jay *Mike McFarland - Nash *Gina Grad - Rose *Jason Miller - Guy *Tony Oliver - Sodom *Ted Sroka - Dan Hibiki *Dameon Clarke - Rolento *Brittney Harvey - Sakura Kasugano Category:Capcom Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Omega Force